The growth of thin films is a central step in the fabrication of many functional materials. In recent years, atomic layer deposition (ALD) has been recognized as an important process for forming thin films for the electronics industry. Synthesizing suitable precursors for ALD growth of transition metal-containing thin films is an important and challenging aspect of this process. Transition metal complexes should possess the following features in order to serve as good precursors in ALD of transition metal-containing thin films: (1) the highest possible volatility to allow the lowest deposition temperatures, (2) high thermal stability throughout the range of desired deposition temperatures, (3) the ability to chemisorb or react with surface sites, and (4) high reactivity with the second precursor (co-reactant that reduces the metal precursor to its metal).
Accordingly, there is a need for the design of novel ALD precursors having the requisite chemical properties.